Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter
Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter, also called Jak IV, is the sequel to Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier and a "spinoff" to the Soul Kingdom franchise. The titular characters Jak and Daxter are the lead protagonists. Plot "Eco. For eons, it has been the blood and life source of our unnamed world. It is used for the good of the people and for the evil's selfish purposes. Those who can properly channel these energies are called Eco Sages, which is what I, Samos Hagai, am. Samos Hagai the Green Eco Sage. But through these two heroes' adventure, it has been seen that Eco is more than just our power." - Samos Hagai in the opening Haven City is having an anniversary party of their 5 years of peace. The party is more like a carnival with several booths and games with prizes and food. The most busy place is The Naughty Ottsel, the most popular pub in the city. Both of the pub's owners, the Ottsel couple Daxter and Tess are passing out drinks for their friends at the back table. A little kid tugs on Jak's shirt, holding out a paper and pencil with a smile. The hero gave the kid what he wanted: an autograph and the child runs off happily. The leader of Haven City, Ashelin, looks at the time and sees that her little surprise will start in two minutes. Everyone in the pub head outside and the whole civilization see a big display of fireworks. Ashelin thanks Jak and Daxter for bringing peace to the city and both say that saving people is what they do. Daxter then points out a strange rainbow streak coming from the sky. Jak asks if they had any fireworks launched from space, but Commander Torn denies it. The front of the streak explodes and seven colored lights are scattered. One of them, a yellow light, begins plummeting to the city. The streak crashes near Haven Palace. The two heroes go check out the crash site and see a strange garbed creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a mouse. Gameplay Characters Residents of Precurra *Jak "Mar" - primary protagonist *Daxter - secondary protagonist *Keira Hagai - young Eco Sage, Jak's girlfriend *Samos Hagai - Green Eco Sage, Keira's father *Tess - Daxter's girlfriend *Ashelin Praxis - leader of Haven City *Torn - Commander of the Krimzon Guard, Ashelin's boyfriend *Onin - soothsayer of Haven City *Pecker - Onin's interpreter *Kor - revived leader of the Metal Heads, minion of Ira and Superbia more is to be added.... Outsiders *Mario - Soul Prince of Flame, "Red Eco Sage" *Sly Cooper - Soul Prince of Dimension, "Light Eco Sage" *Ratchet - Soul Prince of Storm, "Yellow Eco Sage" *Link - Soul Prince of Earth, "Green Eco Sage" *Sora - Soul Prince of Water, "Elemental Sage" *Sonic the Hedgehog - Soul Prince of Wind, "Blue Eco Sage" *Rayman - Soul Prince of Shadow, "Dark Eco Sage" *Ira - primary antagonist *Superbia - secondary antagonist Trivia Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Spinoffs Category:SK: J&D Category:Jak and Daxter Category:SK games